


I miss my bed (Zoro x reader)

by Aemtha



Series: and yet, I survived [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Luffy has a sister, Zoro has a girlfriend, Zoro misses his bed, brother!Luffy, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Zoro misses his bedModern!AU





	

Nami's tongue twirled around the lollipop in her mouth. Her eyes absentmindedly staring at the countertop of the cafe she and her boyfriend, Sanji, owned. "Ne, Robin!" The cashier woman/waitress pulled the stick of her candy and called on to a regular customer that sat at the corner nearest to the counter. Tapping the candy on her bottom lip as she waited for the woman to mark the page she was currently reading before turning her full attention to the younger female.

"Yes Nami-san?" Robin smiled.

"What is that you're reading now?" Nami asked as she walked out from behind the counter to slowly head for Robin's usual booth. Everyday, Robin would take moments of her time to relax in this establishment with a new book every visit that was accompanied with Nami's special tangerine juice and Sanji's dessert of the day.

"Oh, it's just my journal when I was younger." She giggled and showed her the page she was currently reading, which consists of a poem. "I couldn't remember that I am quite poetic. And I'm actually having fun judging myself."

"Typical Robin." The owner of the place slightly sweatdropped with a wryly smile.

"I haven't seen Sanji today, where is he?" The ravenette asked as she lowered her journal.

"I'm here, Robin-chwaaaan!!" Suddenly, a tornado wrecked a few booths, nearly dismantling the tables and chairs. Nami had magically smacked this tornado and it immediately dissipated to show a blond male wearing a suit that was sprawled across the wooden floor.

"Idiot! If you break the furniture, we would need to buy new ones! And buying new ones are ridiculous and wastes money! Stop being reckless!" The ginger haired female growled and clenched her fist, raising it by her head, almost ready to hit the man again.

"I miss my beeeeeed."

The women tossed their eyes to whoever groaned. In front of them, not too far from Nami's boyfriend was another man who was also on the floor. And a man was trying to pull his left forearm up, but because he was too weak, he couldn't even lift up the man's arm without struggling. "Sanji, you bastard." He wheezed.

"Eh? Usopp? And Zoro? What are you two doing here?" Nami queried as she didn't even move to help.

"Yeah, isn't it Zoro's day off? Why is he outside of the house?" Robin nodded and inquired as well.

"He couldn't stop complaining. That meant I can't focus on the project I was working on."

"Beeeeeed." The green haired male groaned into the wooden floor boards.

"But he's moaning for his bed. If you take him out and farther away from his bed, he would be a nuisance. As if he's a stain that refused to be removed once a certain amount of chemical is applied and was actually successful." Robin stated.

The long nosed, curly haired man countenance scrunched in confusion. "Layman's term?"

"What she meant is, why would you deprive Zoro from being on his bed?" Nami asked.

"He's already on his bed and he keeps saying 'I miss my bed'." Usopp waved his arms around, his hands pressed against his temples then he stretched them outwards as if representing 'mind blown'. "If he wasn't such a brute, I would question if he lost his brain while he lost his way."

"Where's Luffy?"

"Son of the Dragon suddenly disappeared." Usopp scratched the back of his neck with a sigh. "For a man who can easily catch attention, he sure can leave without anyone actually realizing it."

Nami reached for a pile of fliers on the cashier counter and handed them to Usopp. "Here. Make yourself useful."

"Wha-- oi Nami! I'm not an advertiser! I need to--"

The papers were smacked into his chest and he flinched from the pain it inflicted. "I don't babysit for free. Unless you want to pay for every minute, 500 beri. This is the most generous you can receive from me."

"I'll take it." Usopp grumbled and took the fliers, stomping towards the door.

~~~

(Y/n) was shuffling around the kitchen gracefully, like a prancing fairy that sprinkles wonderful magic everywhere. Even with an obstacle, which is Luffy living up to his name. This man was clinging unto the woman's back and his head was tucked into her shoulder, snoring quite loudly or more like louder than before. Somehow, (Y/n) was able to clip Luffy's nose so that he couldn't smell and instantly devour the food she was making. And she even stuck earphones with loud music playing so that he couldn't even hear the sound of food cooking. She would sometimes cover his arms or legs when the oil would suddenly jump and flick out of the pan as she dumped meat into it.

Apparently, this woman is home with the help of the man that clung unto her who is actually her brother. She's been overseas working as a tattoo artist seeking inspiration from all around the world. She recently had a henna pattern on her left hand and she had claw marks scar on her right forearm. There was no accident nor a story from the scars, but it was done using scarification. (Y/n) just loved the attention and worry people would have on their faces when the scar was out in the open.

Anyways, let's go back to the food (Y/n) was preparing. She turned off the stove and brought the last meat to the plate that was covered with tissue, dabbing the meat with another tissue so that the oil would be absorbed into it.

She took a step back before heading for the fridge to get a refreshment, deciding on going to the living room and open the television to check what was on.

As she was passing through the hallway that separated the living room from the kitchen, the door to the house was opened. (Y/n)'s head turned to look whoever entered and immediately spotted an abnormal green haired person who shouted "MY BED!"

Zoro literally threw himself and tackled (Y/n) to the ground sideways. Slipping his arms around her frame, struggling a little since Luffy had also wrapped himself around (Y/n).

"Zoro!" A group of people called out in shock. Since (Y/n) was unceremoniously pushed unto the ground, Luffy hot his head quite hard and woke up from his slumber.

"Zo-Zoro! Wait! Ack! Luffy-- Don't pull!!" (Y/n) right hand clutched against Luffy's arm that wrapped itself around her neck and is choking her. Her left hand pitifully pushing Zoro's head away which made the man hug her tighter. The bottle of her soda just rolling a few inches away from their heads, good thing she had closed it tight beforehand.

"My bed." Zoro growled as he tried to push away Luffy. Who in turn, growled as well before saying "My sis."

(Y/n) flailed as she finally gave up on resisting against two men. "He-help! Please help me!" She gasped and stared at the group that were still shocked to their senses at what was happening before them.

"Okay!!!" Sanji stormed over to her and grabbed her waving arm before pulling her out of their grip. Technically, their grip slid until they just clung unto her legs. Zoro jumped up from the ground to punch Sanji.

"Oh no! Zoro! Stop!" (Y/n) clenched her fist on the back of his shirt to rip him from hurting the blond chef any further. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry!" She pushed the man behind her as she checked the skin that was turning purple.

"I'm not." Zoro grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his foot nudging Luffy away.

"You damned Marimo!" Sanji flipped to his back and got to his feet in an instant. A flame in his visible eye.

"You have your own girlfriend. (Y/n) is mine." The man behind the aforementioned female had the same fire in the eye.

"Girlfriend!? Zoro has a girlfriend!? You're Zoro's girlfriend?!" Usopp choked on his own breath and fell forward from the information.

"You actually have a girlfriend." Robin giggled under a hand.

"Zoooorooooo." Luffy whined and pulled the clip from his nose. Tugging on his pants, luckily the man wore a belt. "That's my sister. Give her back."

"Sister!!?" Nami screeched as she met Usopp with the same position, nearly smacking their jaws down the floor.

"Wow.. you're full of surprises, (Y/n)... Sabo never mentioned that he had a little sister." Robin stated as she was the one who finally closed the door of the house.

"Sabo? You know Sabo?" Her eyebrows raised before she shook her head, deciding on clarifying for her. "Back then, at the time when he had sneaked to Baltigo, we were still confused about my gender." (Y/n) giggled. "These three stooges thought that women were weak, so they didn't-- we didn't believe I'm a female."

"Shishishi! (Y/n)'s really strong. Whenever we fought, there's always a ten percent chance that I will actually win." Luffy piped up from the floor.

"Even the little sister of the monster is a super monster." Usopp grumbled after remembering what was his first impression of Ace.

"Oh. Luffy is actually the younger sibling." (Y/n) corrected with a smile. "I'm older by a year."

"It scares me even more." The long nosed man shivered.

(Y/n) felt Zoro nuzzle into the crook of her neck, hugging her a little tighter. "My bed."

Luffy heard him and started tugging unto Zoro's pants again. "My sis!!"

"Guys... the food has probably gone cold.."


End file.
